Archers have previously recognized an imaginary draw force line along which the bow force is carried between the bow hand and string hand through the anchor point at which the arrow is knocked. However, the full significance of the archer's stance in holding the bow force has not heretofore been fully understood. Rather, the archer's stance in the drawn position has previously been analyzed by what "looks" or "feels" right without appreciating the effect the bow force has on the body upon shooting Thus, the sport of archery has not previously recognized the static and dynamic force considerations involved with shooting nor has there been any recognition of body movements that can cause shooting inaccuracies if the archer is not properly positioned upon string release.
One presently available archery practice device includes a bow handle from which a pair of rubber-like strands extend for attachment to a simulated bow string. This practice device is designed to develop upper body strength and does not teach the archer proper positioning for shooting.